


Marry Me

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: It had been two years since Dan and Phil turned their relationship into something into a little more than friendship. Phil thinks it's about time he asks Dan to marry and he has the perfect idea how. 
or 
“I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can’t wait see your face.” 
Sequel to 'It Wasn't Meant to Be'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! 
> 
> This is a little shorter than usual and I'm not sure how to really feel about the story since I kind of wrote it while half asleep. 
> 
> That's what I get for leaving it till the end of a very busy date. I guess I'll just leave you to be the judge of that though.

Phil almost couldn’t believe that he was going through this again. Two years ago he was in this same position, getting everything ready for a very special proposal. He tried not to think of the fact that his boyfriend had broken up with him before he could even ask. 

Dan was different. They loved each other and the past two years had shown this. Phil couldn’t keep a fond smile at bay when he thought of what the past two years had meant for his relationship with Dan. 

They had gone from being two best friends who were always there for each other to something more. At first Phil thought that things would change drastically once they started dating but he couldn’t have been more wrong. They kept doing the same things with the added bonus of getting to kiss whenever they wanted which sometimes turned into something more. 

It had been two years of ups and downs because, after all, no relationship was perfect but they always managed to get through it. That’s why Phil had never been more sure about what he was about to do. Dan deserved the best Christmas present ever and, hopefully, he would think this was it.

He opened his bedside drawer and got out a small box he had hidden in one of his socks. The ring inside it was different than the one he had gotten Pete two years ago. They were two very different people and Dan deserved more than a hand me down engagement ring. 

He knew Phil had been worrying his boyfriend with how secretive he was being lately but it’s not as if he could just tell Dan was he was planning on doing. He wanted it to be a surprise and nothing would ruin his careful and well thought out plan. 

He got out all the different sized boxes he had bought from the store and chuckled. Dan was going to hate him for this but Phil thought it was a great idea. He had been on one of his random video binges on YouTube when he happened upon a Christmas gift giving video. He had been so amused as he watched a little girl going through box after box before finally coming to her gift. It had given him the perfect idea for his proposal. 

Phil’s plan was to put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and watch Dan get irritated the further he got along, not knowing that a ring was inside the smallest box. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when that happened. 

He patiently wrapped all the boxes and smirked when he saw the finished product. As was usual when it came to Phil and wrapping up gifts, all the wrapping was uneven and he was almost sure there was more tape than actual wrapping paper. Just a little extra touch to annoy Dan even more. 

Once he was done with positioning all the boxes in order of size, he opened the chest of drawers in front of his bed and hid the large box there. Dan never looked there unless Phil asked him to get something for him so he figured he would be safe to hide it there for one more night. 

Come tomorrow, everything was going to change. 

*

Phil would like to say that he was really calm and collected, knowing with absolute certainty that Dan was going to say yes. Unfortunately, that was not the case. 

He didn’t sleep all night and instead was left to look at Dan sleeping peacefully next to him while he freaked out over everything that could go wrong the next day. He could misplace the box, he could forget all that he planned on saying and, finally, the worse scenario that kept popping in his head over and over. Dan could say no. 

They loved each other, Phil was sure of that. But was Dan really ready for such a commitment? What if it was too early for him and he ended up saying no for fear that they were going too fast? What if he loved him but just wasn’t interested in getting married? They had talked about it before, of course, and they had both talked about marriage as something that they’d be interested in doing. But what if Dan changed his mind and never got around to telling him? 

When morning finally came, Dan took his time waking up so Phil got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was going to need it if he planned on looking alive today. He went to the bathroom while the coffee was getting done and winced when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. 

His eyes looked puffy and red and his skin was even paler than usual. It was obviously going to be a long day and there was no way Dan wouldn’t notice something was not right. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to perk himself up but he could tell it hadn't really worked. 

He would just have to make up a believable reason as to why he hadn’t gotten any sleep. It’s not as if it had never happened before so Dan shouldn’t get too suspicious about it. 

Phil was drinking his coffee while eating some cereal when Dan walked into the kitchen, still looking half asleep. His hair was pointing in all directions and his eyes were barely even open. Phil still saw him as the most attractive person in the world and, if that wasn’t proof of just how much he was in love, nothing would be. 

He watched as Dan came out with a cup of coffee of his own and sat down next to Phil on the sofa. He was already looking a little more awake and had somehow managed to get his hair a little more under control. “Good morning”, he said, snuggling close to Phil. 

Phil smiled fondly, loving how cuddly his boyfriend got so early in the morning. “Morning”, he said back and moved his arm so it was around Dan’s waist instead, pulling him closer. 

They sat around in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. They were both firm believers that knowing someone really well and loving them wasn’t about there never being moments of silence. It was about there being silence without it getting awkward. 

Phil was the first one to break the haze that had settled around them. “I know that Christmas is still a week away but I wanted to give you one of your presents a little earlier if you don’t mind”, he said, a small smile on his face. 

Dan looked intrigued so Phil knew that he wouldn’t really mind this change in plans. “How about we go out to dinner tonight and I’ll give it to you once we get back? I think you’re really going to like it.” He hoped so at least. 

Dan nodded and that was that, there was no going back now. Phil had no other gifts prepared and, with Dan expecting something once they got back from dinner, he was not going to be able to get out of it at this point. 

*

Dinner was lovely. They got to eat some incredible food, drink enough wine to make them feel all warm and tingly inside and just enjoyed each other’s company. It had been a while since they had gotten the chance to go out for dinner like this and they weren’t about to waste it. 

The past year had been amazing filled with new opportunities and chances to do things they couldn’t have imagined, even in their wildest dreams. It had also been really tiring. There were long meetings all year long and the tour had been exhausting. What little time they had on their own was spent in the tour bus or at a hotel and neither of those really spelled romance. 

Neither of them would change it for the world but they appreciated finally getting the chance to go back to their roots and just get to spend some time together, just the two of them. 

Phil was having so much fun that he had almost forgotten what he was meant to do once they got back home. His panic came back in full force as they were paying the bill and he had to keep himself from full on hyperventilating in front of Dan. 

After the wonderful time they had at dinner, the last thing he wanted to do was to worry Dan just because he couldn’t keep it together. What made things worse was that Dan seemed to have remembered he had been promised a gift as soon as they got home from dinner and he was starting to look excited. 

That just made Phil start to rethink everything. What if Dan ended up hating the idea? What if he said no? He shook himself out of his own thoughts before they could start spiralling out of control as they had done the night before. 

They finally made it back home and Phil excused himself to go get the box from his room. He soon joined Dan in the living room and hesitantly handed it to him, trying not to look as scared as he actually felt. This was it. After so much thinking and worrying, he was finally going to do it. 

Dan just had to get through all the boxes first. 

His boyfriend quickly started tearing the wrapping paper and Phil was impressed that Dan had kept himself from commenting over his abyssal wrapping skills like he usually did. He must be more excited for his Christmas present than he had originally let on. 

Dan frowned when he opened the large box to see a smaller box inside but he shook his head and thought nothing of it. He got the second box out and started getting rid of the wrapping paper again. His eyebrows furrowed when he opened the second box to find yet another box. “What the fu- Phil are you actually shitting me right now?” he asked, looking at his laughing boyfriend in annoyance. 

Phil momentarily forgot about his fear and panic when he saw the look Dan’s face and burst out laughing. “Keep going! There really is a present at the end I promise”, he said, once he had gotten his laughing under control. 

Dan did as he said and kept going through box after box, looking more agitated with each one he opened. Phil’s breath caught in his throat when he realised his boyfriend was holding the final box and he tried to keep calm. Everything would be fine and this would not turn out like it had with Pete. 

“I swear to god Phil, I’m going to throw everything in the bin if there’s another box in here. What were you thinking, wrapping up more than five bo-“ Dan cut himself off when he removed the wrapping of the final box and realised what it was. “Phil?” he said, looking at him in what he thought was shock. 

“Open it.” 

Dan did as he told him and gasped when he saw the platinum ring, resting perfectly inside. 

It was time for Phil to do his thing and hope for the best. “Dan…the past two years have been incredible. We’ve shared some incredible memories together and I know that none of it would have happened without you by my side. I know that, in the end, it’s just a piece of paper but I would still be really happy if you would agree to marry me. What do you say?”

Dan seemed speechless and Phil got even more worried that he was about to get a no as an answer but the lapful of boyfriend suddenly found himself with soothed his worries. “Of course I’ll marry you”, Dan whispered in his ear before pulling him in for a long kiss. “I love you so much.” 

Phil had actually done it. He proposed and Dan said yes. Now he just couldn’t wait for the moment he would get call Dan his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the sequel? I wasn't so sure about it myself but, hopefully, you like it. 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think and stay tuned for day 6 tomorrow!


End file.
